


Homelander的时间

by Graycrocodile



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Homelander Needs a Hug, Homelander needs a fuck, M/M, Multi, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Underage Sex, bottom homelander
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graycrocodile/pseuds/Graycrocodile
Summary: mob祖国人，没啥可说了，如果您需要预警那请不要阅读此文Please leave me comments. I have already felt not good for wishing to fuck Homelander's wet ass everyday.
Relationships: The Deep | Kevin/The Homelander | John, The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell, mob/homelander
Kudos: 38





	1. The SEVEN

他是最好的……他当然是最好的。他是一头被繁殖克隆出的公羊，被精细计划的商品。那个黑鬼说得没错，他一直都不是Vought的核心。他之后，没有洪水滔天，只会是另一个完美的超级英雄，更英俊，更强大，更……受欢迎。

他的脸被猛地砸在地上。这些人非常粗暴，毕竟他是刀枪不入的Homelander，不会受伤，不会被玩坏。他已经没用了，他甚至不知道是现在这样被一群没有面孔的人使用好还是去当一个过气英雄，去上什么举卡车的电视节目受人嘲笑好。本来也是，商品是有保质期的，即使是电视机也会被淘汰更换，更何况一个偶像。现在他们不喜欢金发碧眼的完美先生了，也许现在更喜欢一个激进的女权主义者？过量的毒品让他太虚弱了，他蓝色的眼睛射不出激光了，只能勉强露出一点红色，随后被黏稠的精液覆盖。

“哦！小猫咪红眼睛了！”有人戏谑地大笑。

摄像机当然没有错过这有趣的一幕。

后面又挤进了一根几把，他在同时被5个人使用。后面被填得满满的，嘴里也填得很饱。精液与母乳都是富含蛋白质的黏稠液体。他感到前所未有的充实，每一次。他每天都会被填得很满，但每一次都像是第一次感觉那样好。他难耐地呻吟出声，被嘴里的几把堵住成了闷闷的哼声。后面的两根阴茎前后飞快地抽插，他的肛口又疼又爽，他已经很久都无法合上自己的肛门像一个正常的人那样好好地使用自己的器官进行排泄，他现在就是一个洞，一个每天靠掺着劣质五号化合物的葡萄糖点滴过活的洞。

任何一个愿意花34美元在这个Vought旗下的色情网站注册会员的人都可以欣赏到这部长达两个小时的影片。

Homelander，身上只披着他标志性的星条旗披风和红色长靴，那具被蓝色制服严严实实包裹的性感肉体全部都露出来，被5个男人肆意抚摸把玩。他跪趴在一个破床垫上，粉色的乳头和丰盈的胸肌被几只手揉弄，结实的腹肌随着呼吸起伏，显露出雕刻般的线条。他的阴茎，又粗又长，多少女人都曾看着电视里他紧身衣下的那个鼓包疯狂地幻想，现在这根东西只是一个没用的摆设，柔软的粉色阴囊被玩具一样地捏着，揉搓，向镜头展示他惊人的性器。

他的屁股里正含着两根粗糙的手指，在他粉色的肉洞里随意抽插翻搅，带出一点艳红的肠肉。他的屁股真是结实，Homelander不得不自己用手扒开那两瓣几乎没有脂肪的臀肉才能把他的洞完全展示给摄像机看。那里连毛都是金色，洞口大开，原来即使是最厉害的超级英雄的肛门也是一样的柔软，翕动着张开露出粉色的层层叠叠的湿润褶皱，过量润滑剂和着肠液滴答着顺着臀缝流到大腿。一只大手拇指顺着边缘打转，赞叹着这是一个多么柔软美丽的洞。接着一根阴茎就顺着他掰开的屁股顶了进去，所有人都能听到他发出了多么诱人的一声呻吟，并随着阴茎在他屁股里的进进出出而发出越来越浪荡的叫声。后面人的动作慢了下来，似乎是累了，但是Homelander可不会累，他不知疲惫地晃动自己的屁股前前后后地开始操自己，圆润的弧线间紫黑的性器消失又被吐出，带出淫秽的肠液。身后的人发出大笑，手掌用力地抽在他的屁股上，一点红印都没有留下。里面残留的精液随着收缩被挤出，唔可真多，他像一个精液收集器一样，边缘榨出一股股的白色液体。他整个屁股都糊满了黏稠的各种液体，谁知道他已经被多少人上过了。

他的嘴里也含着一根黑人的屌，几乎把他的嘴撑裂。他薄薄的坚毅的嘴唇再也不会用来发表关于上帝或者英雄的演讲咯。大家终于发现他的嘴是那么适合含屌。他张开湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛，即使是如此昏暗的灯光也能看到他的眼睛是多么美丽，像注满了希望的银河，精液挂在他睫毛上，星星点点。

黑人攥了一把金发，看起来非常柔软，就这么仰着头享受地操着美国精神领袖——美国前精神领袖的嘴。他的口水顺着流畅的下颌滴到地上，整张脸都弄湿了，却让他看起来格外英俊，像雨中降生的天神，勾人的赛壬！让人几乎要大声喊叫“让我试试！” 如果您愿意点击下方链接并出一个相当高昂的价格当然也可以参与到奸淫这位性感的金发尤物的行列中。但如果您想单独与这位前超级英雄进行一场交合光有财富可是还不够呢。

另一个人受够了忍耐，他把Homelander抱到怀里，哦他看起来多么娇小！大家似乎都忘了我们最爱的英雄身高甚至不到6英尺！但是他有着惊人的容量！Homelander乖巧地趴到他身上，扶着他的阴茎张开腿乖乖地用那个红肿外翻的洞吞下，然后就那样保持着撅着屁股的姿势等待另一根阴茎的到来。他屁股间都是润滑液，另一根阴茎在他臀缝间滑动了两下就顺势顶进了这个已经非常狭窄拥挤的洞。他哼哼唧唧地，似乎是想要哭，但是怎么会呢，他只是在发出舒服的哼哼，一根怎么够这个淫荡的超级婊子吃呢？

先是饱满的龟头挤入，慢慢滑入，直到阴囊碰到他的小屁股。两根阴茎开始抽插，你可以无比清晰地观察到两根巨物是怎么把这个本来那么窄小的肉洞撑大，如何填满他屁股里的缝隙，如何让他发出又爽又痛的呻吟。他看起来很痛苦，但是依然用有力的手臂撑着自己不让自己完全瘫软在身下的男人怀里。他的肌肉线条如此完美，在汗水和精液的映衬下完美得像雕塑，凝固的淫荡。

上面的男人紧紧地搂着他的腰，把全部重量都压在他身上。像一条公狗一样与他交媾，阴茎和另一根一起榨取他穴里的滋味。Homelander扬起脖子，喉结暴露在外。流畅的颈部中间的一个小巧的突起，比女人光滑饱满乳房上点缀的隆起的乳头，比腿间隐秘肉缝间流着水的洞，还要色情。下面的男人一口咬住那块小骨头，在上面啃咬，试图留下自己的痕迹。当然他失败了，没人能在他身上留下痕迹，他是祖国人，属于整个美利坚合众国的性幻想。每个人都可以使用他，把自己塞进去，在他身上抹满自己的体液但没人能够拥有他。他不属于任何人，他属于全美国人。即使今天他被100个人奸淫，穴口松得能塞进去一个拳头，第二天他仍然是完美的金发尤物，就像被洗干净的飞机杯等着新的侵犯。

祖国人的脚趾蜷曲着，看起来竟然像幼猫的爪子一样脆弱温顺。结实的小腿，强壮的跟腱，骨骼清晰的脚背，血管叶脉一样涌动着展开着，恋足癖的终极幻想。无数人都想着视频里的是自己的性器正在祖国人的足弓上，脚趾间摩擦，感受他脚趾头的肉感和脚指甲轻微的刮擦。他正在被五个人使用。他的脚他的穴他的嘴他的手都在被当作泄欲的工具使用。脚趾间手指间连牙齿间金发间都是黏稠的精液随着动作拉出黏稠的白色的丝。

他身上每一个敏感的地方都在被侵犯被占用。他大声地呻吟，满脸通红，紧紧地闭着眼睛享受这场轮奸。他光靠干屁股就已经射过三次，嘴里鼻子里全部都是肮脏的臭味。他甘之如饴地全部吞下，把送到面前的每一根屌都仔仔细细舔了个干净。他身上的人换了一拨又一拨，他浑身散发着汗臭，只有金发依然耀眼。

第一个使用他的并不是那个黑鬼老板。是Deep，像是报复他曾经把阴茎塞进他的鳃里一样，Deep狠狠地把他的裤子扒到膝盖，阴茎直接捅进那个还没被灌肠的小洞。完美先生的屁股也是那么完美，又圆又翘，但与他泛着诱人古铜色的脸颊不一样，他从来没见过阳光的屁股白皙得很。连毛发都是亮闪闪的金色。可惜没人现在会好好欣赏。Deep只想报复，他甚至进来的时候都没完全硬起来。他很想说点什么来讽刺这个一边撸动自己阴茎一边骂骂咧咧的没用鱼人。他张张嘴，没吐出一个字。因为电击让他舌头发麻，眼睛都要翻到脑后了。

但是很快他就硬得不行。他的洞又紧又热。在他开始挺动腰的时候Homelander想，自己应该试一试自己的。他连自己都没试过自己完美的屁股却要被这个长着鳃的怪胎开苞。刚开始的抽插非常干涩，涩得Deep都快萎了，但很快那里就奇迹般地开始分泌肠液以供润滑。现在这个小洞变得湿润紧致，没有任何一个男人可以抵抗这样一个完美的小穴，更没人能抵御一个金发尤物的呻吟，何况这是Deep最厌恶的人。他操弄得越来越快，把着homelander紧致的腰用力往里刺，好像要把所有失败和落魄都还给他似的。紧紧是靠着肛口被不断摩擦，homelander就感觉到了快感。这比Stillwell松弛温热的阴道感觉还要好。他发出阵阵呻吟，他甚至都没想忍一忍，他从来都是一个只顾自己的婊子不是吗？

“哈哈哈哈哈哈干得好，我的英雄，你是真正的英雄不是么！”他的脸在桌子上不断被摩擦，还是在找回语言能力的时候出口讽刺。

“我的屁股怎么样？跟Starlight比要爽是不是？哦我都能感受到你老二上的血管，你快射了是不是。”

“闭嘴你个贱人。”Deep几乎要开始哭了，他皱着眉头痛哭地抽插。这感觉一点也不好。他的老二被包裹在一个无比紧致湿热的甬道里，比他上过的每一个女人都要湿都要紧，甚至比Starlight的嘴还要舒服。但这个人是他妈的祖国人。即使他现在只是个穿着红蓝制服的没用婊子他仍然是那个曾经抓着他的脖子威胁他后又露出和善笑容的强大独裁者。他想过的那些话通通被吞到肚子里，只能不断跟随本能进行抽插。这男人才是真正的怪胎，他的屁眼比女人都湿。他根本就没想让他舒服但是他却发出勾人的呻吟，肠道随着他阴茎的动作收缩舒张。实验室里那些人连这个都给他设置好了么？他终于射进了安全套里，结束了这场酷刑一般的强奸。他喘着气提上裤子，几乎是跑着离开了Seven诺大的会议室。

Homelander，他就这样趴在冷冰冰的桌子上，裤子脱到一半，撅着屁股夹着一截用过的安全套，下面硬挺得像一根突兀的摆设。可笑得像一条狗。他的头发还是维持着喷满定型喷雾的完美状态。但是很快就不是了。第二个当然是Mave。有商有量地的SEVEN！按着一个大家都同意的顺序来发泄自己的怨恨！祖国人看到Mave手里的穿戴式阴茎时终于放声大笑。

“你把你和你的甜蜜女友的玩具都拿出来了！我可真是荣幸！”

他挨了一耳光，不出所料。

“终于轮到你了。”她把Homelander翻过来，俯视着她毫无反击能力的敌人，将那个大得恐怖的假阴茎捅进了他过分柔软的入口。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，Mave这真的太疼了！”他甚至想张开双手给她一个Homelander式鼓励，他的双手被绑在后面，若在平时这种手铐根本无法禁锢住他，但他现在只剩一具刀枪不入的肉体，不会飞行没有力量，像一个超仿真硅胶性爱玩具。他知道Vought有开发这种商品，他的销量永远都是最高的，第二位才是芭比Starlight。而Mave，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈他们很早就不生产她的性爱玩具了。

“你根本就不会疼不是么，混蛋。”她根本没用上那个穿戴式阴茎，似乎是嫌那个东西不足以表达自己的恨意。她用了全身的力气将那个手臂粗的阳具顶进他的屁股，力道大得要把他的肠道刺穿。她满意地看到他全身是汗，紧闭着眼睛，浑身的肌肉都在颤抖，大腿想要闭合但是被Mave又一次打开按在桌子上。

“哦亲爱的”，她俯在他身上，抚摸了一下他的脸，“是不是想你的好妈妈了？连你的好妈妈也在恐惧你你个怪胎！好好感受，好好感受这份疼。这会是你后半生能感受到的唯一的东西了贱人！”随后是更用力的戳刺。

Homelander当然是个怪胎，他现在除了被蹭到前列腺的快感什么都感受不到，或者是，他选择了只感受这个，连肛口被撑裂的疼痛也消失了。他总是会疼，被子弹击中，被掉下来的墙体砸到，在高空中飞行时冰冷的空气会将他的脸颊吹疼。但是这比起其他的来能算得了什么？疼痛总是会结束。他将会重生，以新的面孔归来，他将会把这些渣崽屠得一干二净，他会进入国会，所有人都将在他一人的掌控之下！

他还在细细品味这来之不易的快感，就被Mave一下子抡倒在地，真是粗鲁他屁股里还塞着那么大一根假屌！他的衣服被她轻易地撕碎，整个身体都被暴露出来。他感到害怕了，他像一个婴儿一样无依无靠，他上过很多女人，也有男人，但是他从来没有暴露过自己的身体。他忍不住蜷缩起来，胳膊挡在面前似乎这样就能将自己与外界隔绝开。

“好好看看我的脸！”他的眼睛溢满了泪水根本什么都看不见只能被迫承受Mave的拳头和鞭腿。她掰开他挡在面前的手，对着他的肚子用力地击打，他只能弯腰痛苦地嚎叫。他像尿床的小男孩一样护住自己垂在腿间的性器，软塌塌的仿佛一条怪异的虫子。这幅无能的样子终于让Mave脸上浮现出满意的表情。她冷笑了一下，又一记重拳打在他的胃上。他疼得跪在地上，四肢着地，背高高地拱起，换来踢在肋骨上的一脚。疼痛让他的穴口剧烈收缩，竟然把夹在穴里的dildo都挤了出来，沾着肠液滚到地上沾染上灰尘。

疼痛让他几乎忘记了时间，他想爬到角落找到一个掩体，想抱着毯子用脸蹭上面柔软的毛，想回到Stillwell的怀抱吸吮她的乳头，想死去，想回到什么都没发生的时间想穿越到过去掐死动物一样被观察被测量的自己。

“睡美人，睁眼吧。”他睁开眼，清澈的蓝色里映照出Stan Edgar道貌岸然的脸。


	2. 好点子

“哦原来是Vought最尊贵的总裁Stan!”Homelander仰着脖子张开嘴大笑起来，“您居然也要来光顾我的屁眼了。”

stan微微地笑了一下，发出轻蔑的哼声。他可以称得上算温柔地把祖国人的头发理顺，像在爱抚一只猫咪。

他的拇指划过Homelander的高挺的鼻梁，圆润着微微上翘的鼻尖，浓密坚定的眉毛。最后滑倒嘴唇上，顶住他整齐洁白的牙齿。Homelander顺从地张开嘴含住他的手指，嘴唇包裹着牙齿，湿滑的舌头绕着拇指打转，品尝上面指纹的味道。他似乎是嫌这样的自己还不够淫荡，便前后移动着脑袋用黑人骨节分明的修长手指操自己的嘴，还发出带着甜腻味道的呻吟。他张开嘴伸出舌尖，一点点舔掉自己留在手指上的口水，低着头抬起眼睛看着西装革履的黑人，看着他皱着眉头欣赏自己的下流表演。他知道这个黑鬼马上就要上自己了，他看起来屌就小，他会嘲笑他的针都快把自己的肠子扎漏了，还会嘲笑他难怪需要靠操自己来满足自己阳痿的心理。

黑人抽出手指，在手帕上擦干净自己的手指，慢慢地，细致地，连掌心残留的液体也擦掉。

他猛地把整块羊毛方巾放进塞进祖国人的嘴里，脸埋到他的胸前深深呼吸他的气息，淫荡的，下贱的男性气息。“Vought培养你可不是为了让你当一个妓女。”

“但是你当妓女也一定是最出色的。”

他张嘴啃咬Homelander胸前粉色的乳头，舌头在上面不停打转，吸吮着乳晕直到那里变得硬挺而红肿。他五指张开抚摸着他肌肉的形状。腹肌圆润饱满，腹部沟壑分明地鼓起，肩膀挺拔，手臂结实，小臂的肌肉也像石头一样坚硬，无不在彰显出这是个顶级的男人。他用舌尖描绘他肌肉的形状，不停啃咬吮吸，在上面留下一个个湿漉的痕迹。

他分开他的屁股，那里已经被操干得松软，长着嘴告诉所有人他还想要更多他还能吃更多，红艳的肉洞看起来安静又乖巧，流淌出汁水。而这洞的主人也双腿打开躺在桌子上嘴里冒出模糊的淫词艳语。Stan怎能忍住这样的画面，他掰开他的屁股，手掌感受那里硬度和温度，舌头打着转向深处舔去，恨不得把他体内每一丝甜腻腻的汁水都吸掉。

Homelander只觉得一个湿热的东西不停地往自己身体里钻，好痒，好爽。屁股也在被两双手不停揉弄，挤压到鼠溪，磨蹭到被舌头舔弄的穴口。他的蛋硬得发胀，阴茎被Stan拨到小腹上，方便他兴起的时候偶尔再吮吸舔舐。他感到黑人长长的舌头贴在自己的屌上，上面的突起的肉粒被带着在自己的屌上移动，包裹住龟头，含住头部的边缘在小孔里打转。他怎么不知道这个看起来就阳痿的总裁黑鬼有这样的好技术，平时肯定没少给男人舔屌，说不定待会儿就会自己坐到自己的屌上求自己干死他。

Stan吸够了祖国人的汁水，解开了裤链掏出自己完全勃起的阴茎。他坐到了祖国人身上。将他巨大的屌安置在祖国人丰满得像女人一样的双乳间，双手紧紧地将他的乳肉向内聚拢包裹住自己的屌疯狂挺动。一下下地龟头从厚实的乳肉间冒出，戳在金发婊子漂亮的薄唇上。他的胸又热又厚，很快就出了汗，竟然把乳沟浸得像阴道一样湿滑。

Stan按住了他奋力躲避的头，逼迫他忍受龟头戳在脸上的耻辱。他不会为了更爽而拿掉他嘴里的布让他含住龟头。第一个试图让祖国人给自己口交的保安今天刚刚出院。

“哦看看这对胸脯，太棒了。”他满足地呻吟出声。再也没有什么比操一个被限制行动的超级英雄的乳房刺激的事情了。

Homelander的嘴尝到了Stan的前液，很苦很涩，他又开始想念stillwell指尖的牛奶和刺鼻的香水。

好在Stan终于停了下来。他将阴茎对上了祖国人的穴口。

Homelander猜错了，Stan的性器很大，跟所有他鄙视的黑人一样。他把祖国人刚刚撑大的肠道填满，滚烫的阴茎安放进他的屁股，祖国人发出满足的鼻音，像一个打着呼噜的孩子。即使手被绑着压在身下，他也挺动着腰让阴茎在自己的屁股里滑动。Stan满意地拍打着他的屁股，抓住他腰部的皮肉开始缓慢地操干这个洞。

他似乎是故意的，每一下都撞在他敏感的前列腺上，狠狠地碾着向深处撞击。祖国人脖子上额头上的青筋都绷了出来了，连带着整个上身都红透了，因为他已经被操透了，熟烂地化成一摊肉泥被肆意捣弄抽搅，容纳不同尺寸的性器。他抽搐着迎来了第一次高潮。肛门收紧肠道抽搐，崩溃地在坚硬的桌子上想要蜷缩一团，胯骨被桌面硌疼。

Stan无比从容地把哭泣成一团的祖国人展开，继续开始漫长的操干。祖国人屁股里流出的水把他的西裤都弄湿成一片，形成一团深色的痕迹。

“啊，停下! 太多了! 不要了! ” 他叼着方巾，腹部收紧上身止不住地抬起瞪着Stan，但是他湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛放射不出任何有杀伤力的东西了。Stan把他的肩膀猛地压在桌子上，他疼得叫出声，很快被呻吟代替。

Stan双手压着他的肩膀挺动他黑人的腰跨。他已经干进去了一个蛋，几乎把祖国人撑坏。祖国人低下头盯着交合的部位，粉色的穴口贪婪地嘬着黑人紫黑的大屌和阴囊，他溃烂地躺回桌子上，眼泪顺着眼角的细纹流到桌子上，紧闭着眼承受着被操坏的崩溃快感。

Stan咬着牙继续抽插，肛口被带出被顶入，几乎裂开，他挺动腰继续操干，把另一个蛋也恶狠狠地凿了进去。他的全部性器都被祖国人高热的肠道包住，他仰起头，把全部的精液都射进他的身体尽头。

Stan拉上自己的拉链，用粘着Homelander唾液的方巾擦掉明显的黏稠液体，就这么走了出去，试问谁会提醒自己的老板裤子上有精液的痕迹呢？他走出门，对着门口等待的两个战战兢兢的公关部小天才说了两声，公关部的两个小天才几乎是立刻恢复了活力与自信，举起一块牌子提出了他们早就想实施的计划，一个依托于6G网络与线上支付平台的完美方案，预计的盈利足可以让Vought继续推进超级英雄计划顺便再买下一片岛屿群。他们为了不能下一个操到祖国人而感觉可惜，不过反正除了老板大家都会戴套，爱护公用祖国人，Vought员工人人有责，还是跟老板讲一讲他们私下筹备了好久的计划来得快乐。等他们讲完，再操一顿热乎乎软塌塌的金发漂亮宝贝，想着就快乐不得了。他们把靠前的号码高价卖给了市场部的同事，他们成天给祖国人宣传推广包装，熬夜给他p海报，可就是连他的披风角都摸不到，他们把加班熬夜的疲惫全部都射进他的超级屁股里，再神清气爽地去p掉Starlight大腿上的橘皮组织。而女士们也在骑了一圈祖国人的国家级几把之后满足地回去了。祖国人通常都射得很快，但是他已经习惯了在屁股里有东西的时候再射出来，无论身上的女士叫得多浪多骚，他都无动于衷，甚至还期盼下一个进来的是个男的。

祖国人处在高潮的余韵中，他舒舒服服地在桌子上伸展四肢，像一团懒惰的软体动物，身体中间的小嘴还吐着水弄脏了桌子。有些低级动物有泄殖腔，繁殖和排泄共用一个肉洞。屁股里一波一波流着灌进来的润滑液、唾液、肠液，他现在倒更像一个低级动物了。是时候让他休息一下了。两个人把他抬到顶层的床上，洗刷干净，给他的静脉上注射上足够的五号元素，他过几天有重要的事情要做，可不能出差错。

Butcher在上黄网。这很正常。

他熟练地点击标签：金发 肌肉 gayporn gangbang。这也很正常。

不知道今天是不是在做活动，各大黄网头条都是一个直播间的推广，Butcher一边撸着不太精神的小兄弟一边点了进去。事情到这里还是正常的。

他在这个直播间的预告里，看到了祖国人的脸。

和他的屁股。

他的脑袋和小兄弟一下子精神得绕着他的脊椎开始做铁人三项。

祖国人骑在一根粗糙的绳子上，上面打着一个个粗大的结，他身体向后仰着慢慢地往前走。绳子很高，他不得不垫着脚走路。每隔半米是一个结，他需要走三步才能走过一个结。他紧得要死的屁股慢慢吐出湿漉漉的结，拉出一点粘腻的丝，粗糙的，不规则的结从红艳艳的小嘴里一点一点露出，带着肠道里的温度，伴随着祖国人的呻吟一下子掉出了小洞，然后他才慢慢挪动着脚，这时候Buocher才发现他竟然还穿着红色的靴子带着红色带金边的手套，靴子遮住了他一半的小腿，看不到他紧绷的脚踝和上面凸起的踝骨，只能看到上方露出的绷紧的小腿，肌肉虬结，金色的毛发在摇摇晃晃的煤油灯下看起来温暖又迷人。他手紧紧地抓住前面的绳子拉扯着把自己向前带动，绳结滑到了他的股缝里打断了圆润的曲线，把两瓣屁股撑开了那么一点可以从后面看的他流着水的小洞是怎样润湿绳子，绳子无法吸收掉所有的水嘀嗒着往下淌。他又走了一步，阴囊蹭到了下一个结，那两个软乎乎的蛋蛋搭在粗糙的黑色结上面看起来又粉又嫩，让人多么想要放在手里感受祖国人的柔软和无助啊！他很快撑着自己走到第三步，惦记脚尖，把自己已经撑大的小洞放在结上，慢慢，慢慢，往下落，小洞张和着准备吃掉即将到来的快乐，红肿的边缘已经触碰到了绳子粗糙的带毛刺的表面，就等着他继续往下做把整个大东西吃进去再吐出来……

“加入直播间，定制您的私人玩法。请点击链接充值。”

Butcher捏着手里的小兄弟把电脑狠狠地砸在沙发上。为什么不是砸在地上，因为他还要用这台电脑点击链接付费进入直播间。

事情在他给他最讨厌的Vought公司充了200美元就为了进入祖国人直播间的时候开始变得不正常了。

这个他最痛恨的婊子，让他老婆怀孕的婊子，让他失去一切只剩仇恨的婊子正在被一个蒙面的壮汉抽打着阴囊。黑色的皮革落在他粉嫩的蛋上，啪地一声伴随祖国人的尖叫，花掉了某位神秘用户的50美元。解锁新道具要500美元，每用道具玩一分钟50美元，大数据智能抓去评论搜集用户需求，保证每位用户都可以物超所值。目前是ball torture，没什么意思。能听一听祖国人的惨叫还算解压但是Butcher的兄弟都要被叫困了，他想听听Homelander叫点不一样的。

他直接刷掉了1000美元，把法国人拿来娶老婆的钱都给刷了，然后一个字母一个字母地在留言板上写到

SEX

MACHINE


	3. 直播

他想了一下，又加上了一个词，

HUGE

排队充值的人很多，但是Butcher钱也出的多，同样期待Homelander被机器干的人更多。

几乎是立即的，就上来了两个蒙面的人把Homelander绑在一个台子上，上面还印着Vought最新出电影的广告，上面有金发芭比Starlight、海洋甜心Deep、女权斗士Mave就是没有美国先生Homelander。他们用铁链把他绑起来，Homelander趴在台子上，屁股高高地翘起，脚和手都被牢牢地固定在台子两边，他无法动弹，也看不到身后，只能静静地感受两个人在他屁股上的洞里灌满润滑油用手指撑开，让看客们好好欣赏他洞里层层叠叠的褶皱，似乎伸手就能亲手感受他内部的火热。

那台机器，当然印着Vought集团的巨大LOGO，有着一根又长又粗的dildo，下面连着两个硅胶的假阴囊，非常逼真。镜头装在机器的正上方，只能看到一根假几把和祖国人撅起屁股连带着的曼妙曲线，仿佛即将把这个漂亮屁股撑到最大一直钉进他肠道尽头的不是机器，而是每一个拿着手机欣赏这场直播卖淫的人。工作人员把头部轻轻放在他肛口上，机器慢慢开始动作，肛门承受着来自龟头的压力，两瓣曲线被顶出一个凹陷，红色的亮晶晶的股缝被撑大，两瓣圆润的屁股随着假屌的进入开始微微颤动，上面的每一块强壮的肌肉蠕动着放松又因为疼痛而收紧，骄傲地在镜头前展示自己的强壮和健康。假屌全部都进入了祖国人的屁股，只能看到外面塞不进去的一小截。接着被吐出，肛口边缘被拉扯着带出来，薄薄的皮肤包在阴茎上，又薄又红似乎即将就要撕裂却还紧紧地咬住抽出去的大屌不愿意松嘴。多么贪吃的小嘴，它对于这么慢的速度表示出不满意，一张一合地想要再多一点刺激。祖国人被持续了一个小时的玩弄和过量的毒品搞得神智不清，他晃着脑袋嘴里发出呻吟混杂着几句脏话。这比刚刚要舒服多了，他刚刚疼得鼻子都是红的，现在被一根软乎乎的硅胶慢慢地撑开抽插，很舒服的样子，睫毛间半张的眼睛迷离又满足。

叮～有人出钱加速。50美元加一档。Butcher还没来得及摁爆后面的加号就有人替他省了钱。

频率猛地一下加快了，机器发出轰鸣，阴茎毫无感情地捅进他的肠子，狠狠地戳在他的前列腺上。他后背的肌肉一下子蹦紧了，屁股上的皮肉挣扎着想要逃开。他咿咿呀呀发出破碎的呻吟，脖子向后仰着想要逃离。铁链被他紧绷的手臂撑得快要断裂，毕竟这是Homelander，最强大的超级英雄。但是没有用，铁链上的环被撑大撑松但是依然紧紧地限制着他的行动，不让他挪动屁股逃离客人们的视线。源源不断的刺激让刚刚已经射过两次的Honelander再一次射了出来。他虚脱地垂下了脑袋，趴在台子上妄想获得一点休息，但是又有人加快了速度，机器一秒都没有停歇，再次用更猛烈的速度撞击他的肉洞，他的屁股因为缺乏润滑被磨蹭得发红，只有红艳艳的薄薄肛口贪得无厌地放松自己任由没有温度没有怜惜的机器操弄自己。钢铁的平台被Homlander挤压得凹陷，但是他依然无处可逃。穴口被高速地摩擦，前列腺被猛烈地撞击，肠道颤动，连带着身体上每一块肌肉。他终于不堪重负，他无法控制自己的眼泪和呻吟。口水流了一地，大腿根不住地颤抖，小臂蹦紧又松弛下来，他咬紧了牙，脸上的细纹扭成一团，被泪水口水甚至是鼻涕浸湿，他狼狈不堪又色情得要命。

红色的手套红色的靴子，和他白皙强健的屁股。

祖国人被一台装着假屌的机器干哭了干射了。

祖国人被性爱机器操软了。

祖国人被一群捧着手机电脑撸管的人掌控着，操弄着，决定他下一秒是放松还是高潮。他的每一次哭喊都被人观看记录，他的每一秒都被拿来贩卖，他被人撕扯着吞噬掉，就像被猛烈的痛苦的高潮淹没。他的阴茎漏出稀薄的透明液体，祖国人终于被操尿了。

他低下头想用胳膊藏住自己，机器终于怜悯地慢下来，几乎要停下。但这只是为了展示他操坏的洞，里面依然健康湿润。他轻轻地侧头想要确认下一步自己又要承受怎样的玩弄，机器又启动了，以更快地跑频率操他的小屁眼。他什么都做不了，连挣扎都失去力气，他甚至不知道自己会露出怎样狰狞的表情。他双眼赤红，发出不可见的光想要烧坏想要破坏，但是只有他自己被玩坏。他无法再破坏任何东西了。

他浑身都在颤抖，阴茎疲软地搭在两腿之间，什么都射不出来了。身后还在继续，Butcher满意地盯着屏幕，欣赏祖国人无助的可怜模样，他一副被彻底操坏的样子，像一个即将被丢弃的飞机杯。他嚎叫着渴望得到救赎，但是没人会给他一点希望，只会有人继续点击下方的加号，刷干自己的信用卡就为了看看这个浪荡的英雄还能射出什么。

祖国人捏紧了拳头，手套都被他撕裂，他知道有什么要出来了，他开始大喊求求你们，求求你们停下，但是只能得到更快的抽插。他的前列腺什么都感受不到了，他的肠子想要被顶出一个洞，他嘴巴很干，所有的注意力都在他身下的肛门。仿佛一瞬间，所有的血液都流向了他的下体。

他的屁股喷出了水。

Butcher欢呼着锤了一下键盘，FBI不会计较这点小钱。但是祖国人彻底晕了过去，身后的洞松嗒嗒地敞开，甚至可以塞进去一个拳头，再快的刺激也无法叫醒这个屁股喷水的金发肉洞了。

Vought公司非常注重用户体验，祖国人晕过去后的付款很快被退回。Butcher把自己的老二擦干净，记下来下一场直播的时间。


	4. 童年

Homelander躺在地上，身上糊满了精液和其他各种体液。他很累，身上的皮肉被反复割开直至露出黄色的脂肪和惨白的骨头，在还没愈合的时候被再次割开，直到看客看腻了想换另一个节目了。他浑身都被喷枪灼伤，他干枯碳化的手掌被钉在十字架上，像圣塞巴斯蒂安完美的男性身体被异教徒用男性象征的利箭射穿，他是在偿还他的罪恶，也是在偿还所有人的恶。所有的基督徒和异教徒正为了周围人眼中的正确而以牺牲的名义毁灭真正美丽的事物，比如海洋，比如森林，比如拥有天赋的人，比如女人。祖国人他只有头发是完好的，因为他的头发是代谢的产物，随着时间的流逝而自然生长、脱落、重复。他的金发闪耀，在黏稠肮脏的精液间依然吟诵出来自太阳和神明的祝福，一旦这些他仅有的爱和祝福被削落，他就会像参孙一样失去所有的力气，他的头颅将被砍下，成为喜悦的来源。

他胳膊上插着针头，足量的五号元素让他可以继续保持痊愈的能力，同样充足的杂质让他的血液变得浑浊，他没有力气行走，没有力气反抗，没有力气死去，在反复的暴行中度过他天神一样长久的生命。他呻吟着醒来，睫毛上还挂着残存的精液。他什么都看不清，但依然四肢着地向前爬行着。肌肉绷紧，颤栗着勉强支撑他的行动。Homelander缓慢地伸出手，五指紧紧扒住地面，拖动自己向前挪动。他的指甲全部都新生长出的粉色，在不久前刚刚被拔起。他看到自己离模糊的那团白色物体靠近，他试图加快速度，但他的双腿因为折断而酸软无力，像两条刚刚诞生的尾巴。他的身下都是润滑油，还没有干掉，算是帮助了他爬行。他伸出手，渴望呼吸一般，指尖触到了白色的光晕，他把这团白色的热量拉向自己，他蜷缩起来，脸蹭着手抓着，大腿压向腹部，把自己全部包裹进比太阳和怀抱还要温暖的光环中。

“这个婊子是不是疯了？”

“可能被干蠢了吧，你看他连你的傻逼丑卫衣都要。”

“诶，那可是抓绒的，白色的，跟毯子一样贼舒服。要不是被他尿成那样我才不想扔。”

护工走远，脚步声渐渐远去，走廊又沉浸在熟悉的寂寞里。黑暗，像孤独的岛屿充满了祖国人，而他感到满足，因为拥有了一块柔软的布料而感到幸福。

Homelander在做梦。梦里是他的童年，他的时间。

他什么人都没见过，除了来来往往的科学家。他们经常换人，因为Homelander小时候总是会不小心烘爆某个人的头。他只记得有一个人对他很好，但是他忘了他的名字。他会给13岁的Homelander讲故事告诉他外面的样子，给他看坚果棒，告诉他他对坚果过敏，以后不能吃这个，接着一口吃掉整条。

他也会经常给他糖豆，在他在他身体里射精之后。

他说那是大家表示友好的方式，做爱。当一个人喜欢另一个人，他们就会亲吻，抚摸，把生殖器放进后面的小洞里。谁喜欢得更多，就放进谁的下面。Homelander想，我喜欢他，我比谁都喜欢他，甚至比他喜欢我还要喜欢他。

他看起来很快乐，而Homelander喜欢让他最喜欢的人快乐。

甚至包括他最喜欢的人的朋友。

祖国人闭上眼，开始回忆那些令他感到一点愉快的事情。几乎每周都有朋友来看他，带着零食和电影。他们会一起吃零食，看电影然后做爱。他希望每天都能见到他的朋友，但是令人沮丧的是他们说这样的见面只能每周一次。“因为这样他们奸淫Vought公司最大财富的事情才不容易被发现。”他代谢得很快，但是吃掉一袋小熊软糖后也需要一晚上时间来让血糖恢复最佳水平。每周五晚上12点，在所有灯光都熄灭之后，空旷的走廊会传来响亮的脚步声。Homelander裹在白色的毯子里等待他的朋友。被抚摸和亲吻都是令人舒服的，屁股里被填满的感觉也很好，润滑扩张充足下，两根手指浅浅没入他湿滑的后穴，他舒服地发出呼噜声。他们的抽插又温柔又精准，以科学家的讲究态度轻轻刺激到他的前列腺，既不戳得过重让他的肠道发痛，也不蜻蜓点水一样没有感觉，他想难怪人们喜欢对方时要做这种事情。他青涩的少年的单薄身体被成熟的男人包裹，他的背舒展在柔软的毯子上，他觉得自己是非常幸福的一个孩子了。

事情的转折发生在他出演第一部电影时，Vought公司最大的股东提出想要试一试这个漂亮的金发男孩。他还没有完全长大，金发都是浅浅淡淡的，胸部单薄，没有强壮到足以保护整个美国的肌肉，只是覆盖着一层薄薄的脂肪，大腿也并不粗壮，像牛奶布丁一样柔滑地装在肥大的裤子里。他被他最喜欢的朋友带到了那个男人面前，他小声说这个很喜欢你，你也要喜欢他，你们要做我们经常做的那种事情，你要让他快乐，不然我就会遭殃。Homelander想说即使他不开心我也会保护你，我是最强大的超级英雄，但是你放心我会让他开心的，我喜欢朋友。

可惜这样的男孩已经被使用过了。经验老道的中年男人扒开他的屁股时，看到了那条被操成线状的后穴，他勃然大怒，Vought公司丧失了几乎一半的投资，以及连带着被查处的科学家。这对于处于经济危机的Vought是致命的。Vought说，你要听话，要去帮你的朋友补偿Vought的损失，你要讨好其他股东，你要演很多电影，你要杀死暴徒保护群众，你要温柔体贴，你要宽容大度，你要成为全世界最受欢迎的超级英雄。

这就是Homelander的童年了。


	5. 会员福利

我们已经说过Vought是一家非常良心的公司。Butcher虽然很讨厌Vought但是他也不得不承认这是事实，因为在假期结束的第一天，他刚刚烦躁地结束了一天的工作回到家里的时候，他的邮箱就叮地一声显示他收到了VVIP会员特别福利——Homelander的第一部porn（只给充值了5000美元的特别用户提供哟）。太阳还没落下，锅里还咕嘟咕嘟煮着面条，Butcher就拉开了裤链，一屁股坐到沙发上一堆脏衣服上。

那里面的祖国人眼神过于涣散，金色的睫毛盖在蓝眼睛上，随着嘴唇无意识的张合而颤抖。不同于他其他黄片中熟练放荡的表演，此时的他第一次暴露在镜头前——这里指录制porn的镜头，毕竟我们知道无论是面对镜头还是面对性他都有太多经验。他显然是吸入了太多毒品，他薄得几乎看不见的嘴唇通红，像无花果光滑表面上剖开的一道裂口，露出里面鲜红柔嫩的果肉。Homelander穿着黑色的蕾丝内衣裙瘫软在床上，双手搭在头顶上方，腋窝和肚皮暴露，像是等待抚摸与疼爱的流浪猫，等待那个拿着摄像机的男人向他靠近。这个视频又是第一视角，里面的男人穿着迷彩的宽松长裤和灰色t恤，像几乎所有观看这个视频的、肯出钱的粗俗中年男人一样。他的阴茎没有很长，平均水平，但是很粗，这也是经过特别考虑的。他短粗的关节像木桩一样，肆意地抚摸蕾丝下饱满却无力的肉体，蕾丝什么都遮不住，你可以看到他粉色的乳头，很小两颗，陷进两团同样不大的乳晕当中。拇指拨弄两下，就缓慢地挺立起来，把蕾丝撑起一个小点，室内的灯光打在被顶起的蕾丝，形成一圈光晕。细细的两根吊带根本兜不住他的胸肌，只是卡在他肩膀和脖颈肌肉连接的凹陷处，把他的锁骨分成两部分，暴露出的，和被遮挡住的。那只大手顺着他胸肌中间的线向下，划过腹肌的凹陷，划过他的肚脐，在哪里停留，拇指隔着蕾丝，按压进那个小洞，围绕边缘打转，抚摸肚脐里最薄的皮肤，指甲刮过蕾丝，刮擦的颤动通过最薄的皮肤传递进身体。祖国人只是无声的呻吟了一下，嘴唇亲吻大臂内侧，鼻子划过手臂埋进大臂和肩膀形成的小小空间中。

他向我们展示了祖国人穿着内衣的身体，若隐若现的臀缝和精壮的腰。他把祖国人翻过来，背部的肌肉随着翻滚而显露出线条，脊背沟贯穿了整个背部，蜿蜒地漫过臀部的曲线，延伸进双腿之间，那个即将在镜头面前被侵犯的小洞所在。他掀起了Homelander的裙子，下半身被摄像机看光，上面的肌肉线条和皮肤的光泽即将被任何一个付钱的人反复观看，反复定格，对着他的屁股和脚心撸出一发，精液溅在屏幕里他的脸上。男人掰开他的屁股，往里面灌进去大量的润滑液，揉开紧闭的穴口，那里很快就张开了一点，即使是超级英雄的屁眼也不过如此，但是有经验的人都能看出他已经被操熟了，屁眼看起来是一条线，如果你的男朋友屁眼也是这样可要当心遇到骗婚基佬了，但还好这是祖国人的屁眼，祖国人的屁眼属于整个美利坚，属于整个世界，只不过钱属于Vought。

蕾丝内裤只被剥下来一半，卡在他挺翘得不行的屁股上，挡住他的屁股与大腿链接的部分，那两道迷人的曲线。润滑液滴答着把内裤淋湿，湿透的蕾丝贴在他的大腿根上，大致勾勒出肌肉的形状。那个男人把半条小臂伸进他的内裤，穿过他的两腿之间去揉捏他的蛋，小臂挤进他的屁股缝，贴着他松软的屁眼前后滑动。他的后穴张开一条湿热的小缝，边缘微微地翻出来磨蹭着陌生男人的小臂。祖国人闭眼哼哼，他似乎是想再获得多一点的刺激，但是他无法自由驱使身体，只能任由一个有着粗大手掌的中年男人像奸淫睡美人一样随意把玩，隔着衣服捏一下紧致的皮肉或者隔着裙子把手指插进穴口，甚引导着他的手指插进自己的屁股，看屁眼把他自己的手指箍紧，张合，吞吐，手指带出粘液，留下微涨着等待下一次侵犯的嘴。

“跪起来，腿分开。”男人命令到。祖国人便像一条听话的狗那样摇晃着支撑起自己的膝盖，颤抖着腿根抵抗来自蕾丝内裤的阻力把两条久未见阳光变得有些苍白的大腿分开。他把裙子撩到他的腰上，屁股和后腰已经有了蕾丝压过的红痕，但是很快就消失了。短粗的拇指揉弄穴口，其余四指卡在会阴上按压，“腰挺起来，回头看我。”Homelander便照做。

他长着红透了的嘴，含着舌尖回头望向摄影机，他什么都看不到，蓝眼睛一片混沌，只有一个亮点和下体被别人触碰的感觉，甚至算不上快感，仿佛他如果不被人触碰，不被人捅进身体他的灵魂就要随着蓝色的烟雾飘到谁也看不到的地方去了一样。他渴望被弄疼，被侵犯，被撕裂，用疼痛裂开一道伤口让他得以继续留在这个空荡荡的时间里，即便是穿着蕾丝内衣，内裤卡在大腿一半，即便屁股里含着别人的手指，啪啪地抽插中带出一股股淫液。

祖国人从来不让人失望，三个指头顺畅地在他臀缝间进进出出，他已经准备好了。男人只掏出他的阴茎，他在龟头上涂满了润滑，极其缓慢地，让自己的性器消失在祖国人通红的后穴里。他撩开他的裙子，裙摆盖住了祖国人的头，胸部收紧的部分紧紧裹住他精壮的上身，他捏着他臀部与腰连接部分的皮肉，缓慢地开始艹干乖乖伏趴着的超级英雄。每次整根没入，Homelander就会猛地抽动一下，后背拱起又落下，肌肉绷起又迅速松弛下来。镜头里他的屁股是两道圆润的弧线，粗大的屌被含在中央的凹陷里。

视频里男人喘息，Butcher看着那具令人厌恶的身体被操干到通红痉挛，手臂都脱力地撑在脸旁边，脸颊随着身后男人的挺多一下一下磨蹭着床单，口水都顺着无意识张开的嘴流出，发出玩具一般的呜呜声。他满意地笑起来，挖掉一大坨护手霜，上下撸动自己的小兄弟，仿佛被裹在祖国人湿软肠道里的就是自己。

“掰开你的屁股，一直掰着，你可以做到么？”

“是的，我可以。”他手伸向后面，左脸依然贴着床单，挤压着嘴流出口水。“啵”一下，随着阴茎的抽出，那里仍保持着打开的状态，鲜红的肉洞水光粼粼，泛着糜烂的红色。他的手扒着屁股，身体放松，维持那个肉洞张开的状态，手指伸进去勾弄翻搅，肠道里拉出粘腻的丝。他依然只是哼哼，没有快感，没有反抗，只是默然充当一个拍摄的工具，别人对待他甚至不如对待昂贵的摄像设备小心，拍摄结束，他就会被插进后穴的水管洗刷干净，草草裹上一张床单就扔进一间只有厕所和输液设备的屋子里。镜头移向他通红的脸，他无神地看着镜头，放大的瞳孔游移了一会，突然有了焦点。他咧开嘴，露出两排洁白的牙齿，给镜头一个此时显得过于诡异的灿烂笑容。

“你知道吗，你，你们，才是真的英雄。”

男人明显被激怒了，他用力给了祖国人一耳光，他的脸被打进床垫里，却还是咧着嘴笑，“我可是祖国人，我可以做任何我想做的事。

任何事。”

“闭嘴婊子。”男人重新把自己塞进去，哦他还按照命令掰着自己的屁股，把自己大开的肠道暴露在所有目光的注视下。男人直接把润滑液的泵对进他的屁眼，灌进去足量的润滑，捏着他的屁股把跨撞向他的身体。Homelander被突如其来的快感和疼痛席卷，他觉得自己要飘在空中，他的前列腺被狠狠顶撞，熟悉而陌生的感觉让他情不自禁发出高亢的呻吟。他在被那么多人干，被自己以为的朋友和有钱的赞助人，被一只只手抚摸全身和性器，乳头被针扎入但是无法被刺穿，屁股被塞入玩具，他仿佛在这一瞬间看到了所有人，包括他自己。他也干过自己，干过那个丑陋油腻的变形人，看着自己英俊的脸被快感淹没，阴茎随着抽插打在自己健壮的小腹上，脚趾蜷曲迎来高潮。

可惜变形人在高潮的时候变了回去，害得他一下子就萎了，不然他也不至于杀死他。

他被翻过来，被两只手举起，坐在一根过粗的屌上，屁眼都要被撕裂了，他被握住要从下往上顶，两条腿跨在一头丑陋油腻的肥猪身上，那头肥猪还在用他猥琐的目光舔舐蕾丝裙里若隐若现的乳头。他终于看到了干自己的人的脸，丑陋得很平庸。他是祖国人，他可以做任何他想干的事。他也可以不做任何他不想干的事，比如被一个猪狗不如的男人操。

视频很短，在Homelander被翻过身干的时候就戛然而止。Butcher并不失望，他把进度条拉回去，这次他在祖国人被扒开屁股被手指奸淫合不拢的肉洞时候就射了出来。他满意地返回桌面，打开熊猫外卖，因为他的面条早就烧焦了。

这条视频很短，只有8分钟不到，远远不足以放到Vought官网上以430美元的价格供人下载高清版。因为在祖国人高潮的那一瞬间，和他精液一起被射出的还有他眼中的激光。这张sim卡是最后在一片废墟中找到此次拍摄仅存的成果。45分钟后，Black Noir在3公里外的小巷里找到了逃跑的祖国人，被发现时他正在被4个流浪汉轮奸，屁股里含着两根阴茎。眼睛被精液糊住。看来他剩余力量也仅此而已了。

Vought的科学家们都非常非常聪明且懂得吸取经验教训，他们发现人的精神确实有着相当大的潜力，但是这样的潜力长时间内只能爆发一次，这是经过多次对比实验证实过的。他们同时也改进了祖国人注射液的配比，混入了可以摧毁人视觉神经的新药物，这张药物在这次实验中被证实有效。他们发表了数篇高水平论文，Vought公司在学术领域再次贡献出又一重要成果。论文中简介部分写到，科学家们是从“志愿者2号”身上得到的启发。


End file.
